


Draco's Tears

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to go out.  Harry doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A more specific warning that I really didn't want to put above, for fear of scaring people off. This reads as dub-con, but this is a consensual long-term BDSM relationship, and permission has been given in advance. There are moments when Draco can pull out of this if he wants. I hope no one will find this triggery, but this is truly a consensual moment for this couple. I hope you'll give it a chance.

"You promised! You said we'd go out dancing tonight!" Draco's face was pink from shouting, his eyes narrowed as he snarled at his boyfriend.

"That was before I had what felt like a twenty-four-hour day at the Ministry. You know how I hate dealing with the press, Draco." Harry was far too calm for Draco's liking. It would have been easier to accept if Harry had been shouting as well.

"Why is it always _my_ things that get pushed aside because you're not up to them?" Draco growled. His palms were itching, and he was hard-pressed not to grab his wand and hex the lout. He'd forgotten how much he could hate Harry sometimes.

"Stop exaggerating, Draco. I told you why I'm not up to it. It's not like I've done it to upset you. Calm down before you blow a blood vessel." Harry moved to the liquor cabinet. "Besides, it would be nice just being home with you tonight. We can go dance another time."

"You say that _every_ time, and we never do! We go dancing maybe a couple of times a year!"

Harry turned back to look at him. "Which is it?"

Draco blinked, brought up short by the question. "What?"

"Either we never do, or we go a couple of times a year. Which is it, Draco?"

It was annoying enough that Harry didn't want to go out. It was even more annoying that he could be so calm when all Draco wanted to do was rage. And this quizzical questioning of an off-the-cuff statement was the last straw. "Oh…Fuck you, Potter." He spun to head upstairs. If Harry didn't want to go, that was fine. He'd go on his own. And find some more obliging bloke.

"Draco." The tone was one Draco wouldn't usually ignore. It was one Harry only used when they played. And it wasn't to be ignored. But Draco was too angry. He continued to move toward the hall, and found his arm clasped in Harry's hand. Before he could protest, Harry pressed him against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry's calm tone was gone now. He wasn't angry yet, but it wouldn't take much more to push him to that edge.

Draco glowered at him, not caring how angry he got, despite the consequences it might bring. "Out."

"No…I said we're staying in tonight."

"No. You said _you_ weren't up to going out tonight. I am, so I will. Without you."

Harry shook his head, suddenly looking too calm again. "I don't think so. I think you'll be staying right here with me."

"And I think you're delusional, Potter." Draco tried to push Harry away, but his muscles weren't trained for power the way Harry's were. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Harry to ease his hold so he could slip away. "Let me go," he finally snarled.

"No. In fact…" He grabbed Draco's arm, and began to pull him to the hall.

Where before, Draco had _wanted_ to go upstairs to change, suddenly, he wasn't so willing to head in that direction any more. He tugged, trying to pull his arm from Harry's grasp, struggling up each and every step. "No! Damn it, Potter, let me go!"

"I really don't think so, Draco. I'm sick of your attitude, so we're going to have a little conversation."

Draco frowned. He knew there had to be more to do with this than that. "Just a conversation? I thought that's what we were having? And you weren't listening!" He gave his arm another vicious tug, which only left it aching. "Damn it, let me go!"

"Once you've calmed down, yes. And obviously that's not going to happen without help, so…" Harry dragged him into the room next to their bedroom—the one they'd set up as their playroom.

"No! Damn it, no! I'm not playing, this isn't funny, Potter!"

Harry turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "I'd advise you to calm down, then, Draco. Or you know exactly what will happen."

"No! You…fucking bastard…" Draco began prying Harry's fingers from his arm, distracted enough to gasp when Harry smacked him across the face. "What the fuck…?"

Before he could stop him, Harry had dragged him across the room to his cage and shoved him inside. Draco could see that he'd finally pushed Harry too far, the anger beginning to burn in his eyes. "No more. Scream all you want. You're not going anywhere until I'm ready for you. Unless you can prove to me that you're really fucking sorry."

The lock was in place before Draco was able to grab at the bars. He rattled them, testing its strength before growling at Harry. "Bastard! Let me out you fucking…"

Draco's breath caught as Harry turned around, green eyes nearly glowing now with his anger. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence."

The room went silent, and all Draco could hear were his own panting breaths, though anger still roiled inside him. It was hard to bite his tongue, but finally Harry turned away, and he was able to relax—slightly. The cage was never comfortable at the best of times, and right now, Draco really didn't want to be here, even if he was clothed.

He was torn. Sure, he could open the cage with his magic, but if he did that, that would be crossing a line he wasn't really ready to cross. He liked being Harry Potter's boyfriend, now that they'd finally gotten that far. He wasn't ready to give it up that soon. But he wasn't sure he'd be too happy with what happened next, either.

He wasn't. When Harry returned, he had several toys in hand. Wrist cuffs, a leather paddle, and worst of all, the cane.

"Oh fuckinghellnoway…" Draco pressed himself against the back of the cage. "You wouldn't."

Harry looked unimpressed. "We're done arguing about things tonight, Draco. You have two choices now. A long punishment because you refuse to apologize, or a short one after you do."

"No. No, no no! Stay the fuck away from me, Potter. You're not using that bloody thing on me!"

"That's not helping your cause, Draco. Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Fuck you!" Draco bit back the whimper that rose in his throat as Harry unlocked the door. "No! I won't let you!"

"That part's not exactly your choice, Draco." Harry grabbed his arm then pulled him from the cage. "And the more you swear and try to get out of this, the worse you're making it."

"That's because I don't want it!" Draco struggled ineffectually against his hold. "No…I won't…let you…bastard!" His head spun when Harry slapped him again for that.

"I don't care what you want right now, Draco. Now strip. If I have to do it, you'll be losing the outfit."

Draco knew it wasn't an idle threat. The last time Draco'd refused to undress when Harry told him to, Harry had shredded the outfit with his magic. Haltingly, he began to unbutton his shirt, though he continued to glare at Harry. He held his tongue for now. At least, until he could think of a way to distract Harry long enough to make a run for it…

He didn't get the chance. The second he stepped out of his trousers and pants, Harry was dragging him to the bench. Knowing that if Harry managed to get him there, his chances of escape would fade into nothing, Draco redoubled his attempts to get free.

It was useless, though. Before he had a chance to do more than yank once on his arm, Harry was pushing him over the bench, the cuffs were on his wrists, and then the straps on the legs were twining around his legs and attaching to the cuffs on his wrists. "No no no! Let me go…! No! Please!" His voice cracked on the last word, fear plain in his tone.

Harry didn't answer, just smacked him across the arse with a hand, then stood up once more and straightened his clothes.

It wasn't fair. Draco tugged at the bindings, but they were just too tight, and there was no way he'd manage to get free now. He tried to bite back the whimper that knowledge caused, but he didn't quite manage.

"Finally understanding, are you?" Harry said at that.

Draco shook his head. "No…it's…not fair…just…wanted to go out! Please…just let me go."

"I don't think I will. Not yet, at any rate."

Draco bit his lip, trying to look back and see what Harry was doing, flinching as he waited for the first blow to fall. Would he start with his hand? The paddle? Or worst of all, the cane?

The answer came soon enough. Draco's breath hitched as the first blow from the paddle fell. It shocked more than it hurt, but he knew that wouldn't last long. He let out a soft whimper, tugging once more at the bindings holding him, even as the next blow fell.

Harry was utterly silent as the blows fell. But the silence only made it that much harder to feel anything but the pain of each blow. Draco gritted his teeth, fighting tears. He wasn't going to cry. Not if he could help it. Harry might want it, but he refused to give him that satisfaction. It wasn't his fault this was happening. It was Harry's.

The blows stopped as suddenly as they had started, and Harry tugged Draco's hair to pull his head back and meet his eyes. "Not enough, hm? Are you sure you're not ready to apologize?"

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco snarled, grateful that his voice didn't crack, and even more glad he'd managed to fight back the tears so far.

Huffing, Harry let go of his hair, and Draco let his head drop forward, his hair falling around his face to hide it. He knew he'd made it worse, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. At least not until the first blow from the cane fell. He let out a scream, trying desperately to pull away from the blow, but it was useless. There was nowhere he could go, no way to get away, and when the next blow fell, he screamed again. "No! Please! Harry…please! Stop…!"

Harry stopped, and when he spoke, his voice was rough, but not with anger, which made Draco shiver and close his eyes. "What was that, Draco? Did I hear an apology?"

For a moment, Draco considered it. An end to the pain. And maybe Harry would let him go. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. And he refused to give in. He hadn't started this, after all. He shook his head. "No."

"Then I would advise you to keep your begging for when you do."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips when he felt how damp his lashes were against his cheek. Before he could answer back, the next blow fell, and all he could do was scream again. He knew he wouldn't last long under this. The blows hurt too much.

The blows continued, and Draco's voice began to break as he screamed, not even noticing when the first tear finally trickled down his cheek. By the time Harry stopped, his face was wet with tears, and he gasped as he found himself free, pulled into Harry's arms as he kissed over his face. "Oh…Draco…god…" He kissed his lips, deep and hard, and Draco returned the kiss, moaning softly.

He lifted Draco in his arms, carrying him to the bed they had in the corner, then pulled back and began to undress. "Why do you make me do it?"

Draco blinked up at him, then sat up and helped him remove his clothes. He wasn't ready to talk. Not yet. He needed Harry too much. Needed to know that they still belonged together, despite his pigheadedness. That Harry still wanted him. So he stopped the questions with kisses, his legs curling around Harry when he was finally undressed so he could push up against him. "Need you. Please…"

Harry nodded, then pulled his legs up and pressed a finger into him, followed by a quick slicking spell. "When you're ready," he said, his voice still husky enough to make Draco shiver.

"Ohgodplease…I'm ready. Just…fuck me." Draco moaned as Harry twisted his fingers inside him.

"Not yet. Not until _I_ decide you're ready…" Draco opened his eyes to argue, and found himself lost in a sea of green, suddenly struck by the memory of just how easy it had been to fall for Harry once he'd gotten a good view of those green eyes without his glasses. It stilled the argument on his tongue, and instead, Draco kissed him once more, clenching hard around his fingers and moaning.

By the time Harry finally pulled his fingers free, Draco had almost forgotten why they were in this state. Until Harry's first thrust pressed his arse into the bed, causing a welt to flare with pain, which mingled with the pleasure, making Draco cry out and clench hard around Harry. "Fuck!"

Harry groaned, catching his mouth and kissing him hungrily, his thrusts deep and hard, pulling wild cries from Draco that he drank down with their kisses. Each thrust pressed Draco against the bed, drawing another sharp cry from him, which in turn made Harry groan and thrust even harder. It wasn't long until both men were right on the edge, Draco shuddering and arching with each thrust. He tore his mouth from Harry's, knowing that now was not the time to be breaking other rules, but he knew he wouldn't hold on long. "Oh…ohgod…Harry…please! Need to…oooh…ohfuck…come…please…let me come…"

All Harry managed was a nod and a thrust before Draco was clenching hard around him and coming with a scream, feeling as though his climax was being pulled from his very soul. Harry followed with another thrust only seconds after, the feeling of Draco coming undone beneath him obviously too much to hold back. "Oh! Dracoooo!"

The two lay curled around each other for quite some time before Draco managed to speak, though his voice cracked from his earlier screaming. "Fuck, love…"

Harry looked up at him, wary, and Draco realized he was waiting for Draco's anger to return. He smiled at him, kissing him softly, and he felt Harry relax against him and smile back. "That was brilliant." Draco kissed him again, deeper. "You…are amazing."

Harry flushed slightly, but grinned. "Yeah? It…wasn't too much?"

"No. Not even a little, love. Possibly the best not-night-out we've ever had." Draco kissed him deeply. It was just what he'd needed.

Harry grinned and kissed him back. "I'm glad."

Draco couldn't wait to see what excuse Harry came up with next time Draco wanted to go out.  



End file.
